


How They Would Confess

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	How They Would Confess

How they would confess to you:   
Leo:   
Leo would plan it out. He would try and search for the perfect moment where he could tell you exactly how he felt about you. But he would get easily frustrated if he found that moment but was then interrupted, which happened a lot. Soon enough though, his brothers would catch on to what he wanted to do, not that he knew. They noticed how drastically his mood would change if they walked in on him with you. So they would plan to set up an hour where they wouldn’t interrupt you both. Leo would take your hands in his, breath in deeply, before confessing to you.   
Raph:   
Unlike Leo, Raphs confession would not be planned. He never planned for anyone to know about how much he cared for you and, if he had had his way, no one ever would have. Especially not you. But when you were upset one night and came to him, it broke his heart. He never liked seeing you upset about anything and would do everything in his power to make you happy again. So when you muttered “Who could ever love me”, he knew that there was only one thing he could say. “I do.” He muttered, his arms wrapped around you and his chin on your head. He felt you falter at his words, pulling back with a confused look in your watery eyes. “I do. I love you.”   
Donnie:   
Donnie would plan it out. He would want everything to be perfect. But it never did go his way. Everything would go wrong and he would get so frustrated he would consider quitting. It was raining, so he couldn’t take you up to the roof tops for a picnic, Mikey was in a particularly annoying mood today and, to top it all off, Donnie had had a headache. He would consider not telling you, but then you would fix everything. You would drag him up to the roof tops and show him a little ledge that was covered by roof that the two of you could sit on. He would look at you lovingly in the soft glow of the streetlights before mumbling the words, as if to make sure he could actually say them. You would look up and ask what he said, but he could see by the smile pulling at your lips and the blush on your cheeks that you probably heard him just fine but wanted to check. “I love you.”   
Mikey:   
Mikey, like Raph, would not actually plan to say it. At least seriously. He would joke about, saying he loved you if you brought him pizza or something, but you never really knew that he really meant it. So, on night, the two of you would be chilling when you would suggest sneaking out to get pizza. “I love you.” He would laugh, wrapping an arm around you as the two of you chuckled. “You’re just saying that.” You would giggle. “No, I mean it, sweet cheeks.” Mikey replied. He saw you looking at him, confusion and hope in your eyes. “I love you.”


End file.
